Two Theives One Enemy
by DarkGoddessOfPeace
Summary: RedXOC Two thieves ban together, can there be more than just a business relationship there? Or will they be brought to justice by the Teen Titans?


_**Teen-The Foxy Rose-Titans**_

_**3rd Person POV**_

_**"Hey! Wait up Rose!"**_

_**The girl with the black hair with blue highlights turned around to see a green boy running after her, unfortunatly he wasn't alone. She scowled at him and took off at a lightning speed, she couldn't get caught with them now it would ruin the only rep she had as a thief, they would all think that she had an inside source and they let her leave.**_

_**As she ran the gray clouds that had been clouding the clear skys today decided it would be the perfect time to let it rain. The scowl that had once consumed her features turned into a satisfying smirk as she slipped into an empty building and waited for her so called 'friend' and his buddies to get there. Of course it didn't take long for them to run in and spot her in the middle of the building holding a sword in her hand. A sword stained in blood.**_

_**When the green boy ran in and saw the sword his mouth was agape, he stared unbelieving that Rose could even look at something so bloody. "Rose? What're you doing with that sword?"**_

_**The smirk graced her lips as she replied to her green little friend,"Hmph, BB. Don't you get it? The Fox, the uncatchable thief that cuts down anyone in her path, the one who always slips from your grasp, is me."**_

_**Hearing that, his look became one of confusion as the girl he had been friends with for all his life turned out to be one of the most wanted criminals in the city. She was just as bad, if not worse than Red X, he knew what Robin was going to say next,"Titans Go!"**_

_**All of the titans went straight for her and she dodged a star bolt from the green eyed alien girl, then a cysmic canon from the half robotic man. Next came a giant pillar shrouded in black energy, she did a back flip and kicked the pretty boy who was about to throw a brutle barage of punches and kicks at her. But as she dodged, and blocked these different attacks, the green boy, who was confused and hurt stood there, not even thinking about what was going on. "Yo BB, we could use some help right about now!" **_

_**He looked to his friend Cyborg and changed into an armidilo, ran and Cyborg caught him, throwing the curled up ball at her. She kicked the green ball right back at the metal man before he could change into a mammoth, letting out a small chuckle at their stupidity,"Come on guys! Is that the best you can do?" She was merely toying with them, which really pissed the pretty boy off. He ran after her, but he had a look of what seemed to be bloodlust in his eyes, this told her that she had pushed one button too many.**_

_**"Sorry Titans, but I really have to be going now!" **_

_**With that she ran and disapeared into what seemed to be thin air, only to the eyes of the Teen Titans, but for the man they called Red-X there was nothing wrong. He could see her running out clear as day. He watched as the pretty boy cursed for the fact that they could not catch her and how they had been so stupid as not to have seen that Rose was the Fox. He smiled under his mask,"Rose, I think I have a proposition for you, that you will gladly take."**_

_**Titans-SCREW YOU-Tower**_

_**Beastboys POV**_

_**You watched as your leader paced the room, he had been fuming silently all the while back from the fight with Ro-- er, the Fox. He let out a long, confused/hurt sigh, he wasn't really sure which it was but the one thing he was sure of was that he had a complete feeling of de javeu. In this conclusion that he came to, one thought crossed his mind, Tara.**_

_**"I can't believe we didn't know!" He turned his attention to you,"And you! You talk to her everyday, for all of your life practically and you couldn't even suspect that she was the Fox?! You knew all along, didn't you?! Thats why she was always getting away! Because you had to be the best friend right?!" Those words stung but the next thing to leave his mouth was crossing the line, and everyone new it. "Well Beastboy you sure weren't thinking of Tara when you were helping Rose out so you could sleep with the whore, right?! So, what is Tara just some whore to you now?!"**_

_**Even to the ears of the red eyed girl, who had no care for what anyone said to another knew that was horrid and made her scowl. she watched from the shadows of the idiotic pretty boy as Cyborg began to chew him out,"WHAT?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE SAYING THAT TO HIM, HUH?!?!?!" The pretty boy, just realizing his mistake, turned to his now missing green friend. All three heros stared at the idiot, the wise sorceress just shook her head and disapeared to her room. The metalic man glared at him and clenched his hands even tighter before heading to the gym, the boy wonder turned to the strange alien girl. She just turned her back and floated away from the boy whom which she loved, but she was now disapointed.**_

_**He walked to his room pondering ways on how to catch the Fox. One thought came to mind, Red-X.**_

_**You sat in your room, your mind was boggling with thoughts from all of the days events. Still hurt by what Robin had said, all you could do was sit there, doing nothing, nothing at all. You heard a tap at your window and and when you looked you saw the Fox standing there, you jumped to your feet ready to attack. "Relax BB, it's me, remember? Everything that happened today?"You wondered how she got in here.**_

_**You relaxed now knowing that it was her, she took her mask off, and sat down on the side of your bed. You just stood not really knowing what to do, normaly the two of you would just sit there an talk about anyone or anything. You watched as she patted the empty spot next to her on the bed, you sat down and looked to the floor. You were the first one to talk,"Why'd you run?"**_

_**You knew she looked like she always did when things got serious or when someone asked a serious question, completely monotone. She let out a sigh, dropping her gaurd,"I had to BB, if I had stayed then my entire rep as a thief would have gone down the drain. If you still feel raw about it then I better be going." She stood and headed toward the door.**_

_**You were happy that she didn't know what Robin had said, wait how did you know that she didn't? "Rose!" She turned around,"You know what Robin said don't you?" She nodded,"Yeah, why?"This annoyed you, she was so nonchalant about it, like it was nothing. Just some dirt to brush off her shoulder."And you don't even care?! Sh-she was your sister!"**_

_**"I know, but I know it's not true and you know it's not true too. So, why should you care what he says? If he doesn't know the truth, then there's no point to listen to him, is there?"**_

_**With that she slipped on her mask and slipped out, you didn't even hear a swish of the door. "Why does she always have to be right?" You laid down on the bed and let out a sigh, you shut your heavy eyes and drifted off to a short sleep. **_

_**Two-Short-Hours-Later**_

_**Their was a tap at your door and you woke with a start asking,"Who is it?" There was a hoarse reply,"It's me, can I come in, Beastboy?" You didn't want to see him right now, not at all. After several minutes of fighting yourself you let him in,"What do you want?"**_

_**"Look, Beastboy, I wanted to apologize for what I said earlier," you gave him a look that said 'SCREW YOU. "I know your angry, but I was just mad about the Fox, I didn't mean a word of it! Beastboy I'm sorry." You looked at him, he never apologized, unless he meant it. "It's just words, they don't mean anything. Think before you speak next time, ok?"**_

_**You let a small smile appear, so did he and with that he left the room. You laid back down and drifted off to an okay sleep.**_

_**Robins-Apologize-Room**_

_**Rose's POV**_

_**You slipped out of BB's room and waited until you heard his soft even breaths. 'Now, time to go chew out the fucking pretty boy!' You slinked down the hall ways straight to his room, you looked up and saw the air vent. You jumped and opened it before falling back down to the ground without making a sound. With the now empty hole in the ceiling, you swiftly climbed inside and put the vent back in place.**_

_**Now that you were in, you headed over his door until you saw another vent. You kicked it, so it fell down to the floor and you slipped out. You dodged a kick from the pretty boy and punched him in the stomach. You sent him flying across the room, he landed on his ass, you picked him up by the collar and slammed him down on the wooden chair in his room. You took oout some rope from your back pack and tied him up, then you ducktaped his mouth to keep him quiet.**_

_**"Mmph! Mmmmmmph!!!! MMMMMMMMMMPHHHH!!" Your glare shut him right up,"Listen pretty boy, I know what you said to BB, about my sister. I don't give a fucking rat's ass what you say about me, but when you talk about BB and my sister, then you must have a death wish." You wanted to beat the crap out of him but held back because you know that BB and Tara would be pissed, even if she knew what he said. "Ok, pretty boy, when I leave I know you can get out of these easily. When you do you better go apologize to BB, or you'll be eating out of a tube for the rest of your life, pretty boy."**_

_**Titans-When Do I Start?-Tower**_

_**Rose's POV**_

_**You climbed back up into the air vent and put it back in place, then you climbed all the way up to the roof. You pushed the vent off and crawled out, once your head was somewhat over you saw two feet in black boots. You followed the feet that led to legs which led to a well built torso with a red 'x' on it, which finaly led up to a mask with a skull design on it. He stretched out a hand with a red 'x' on the palm, you gladly took it. He pulled you up easily, you began to dust yourself off,"Uh, thanks I guess." You looked at him and he was looking your body up and down,"Take a picture it'll last a hell lot fucking longer."**_

_**He let out a computer modified chuckle,"Now, now, gorgeous calm down. I'm here to make you a proposition, which I'm hoping you will gladly take, Rose was it?" You pulled your mask off and sat on the edge,"And that proposition would be?" He was smirking under that mask you just knew he was smirking,"Would you like to be my partner in crime?" Your eyes had a sparkle in them,"When do I start?" He picked your mask off the side ledge holding it out to you,"Now."**_


End file.
